El amor de dos jinchurikis
by obprado
Summary: Gaara hace una escapadita a Konoha para pedirle una cita a Naruto, y consigue más de lo que esperaba


**EL AMOR DE DOS JINCHURIKIS**

Bueno, vamos con las advertencias rutinarias...

Naruto no me pertenece, sólo a Masashi Kishimoto, y este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro.

Es un fic NaruGaa o GaaNaru (aún no lo tengo decidido ;) ) y con lemon así que si no gustar, no leer.

Era un caluroso día de verano en la aldea de Konoha. El equipo Kakashi acababa de volver de una misión así que tenían unos días libres que Naruto estaba aprovechando para vaguear, comer ramen, seguir sin hacer nada y comer más ramen.

Se encontraba en esos momentos recostado en una tumbona tomando el sol mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un refresco bien cargado de hielos, cuando vió a un pelirrojo que venía de frente. En ese momento empezó a sentir mucho más calor, pero no por el sol... por un momento pensó que se le estaba disparando el chakra y Gaara se iba a dar cuenta de que le gustaba, pero sólo eran figuraciones suyas.

Hola Naruto.

Hoo... hola, Gaa,ga,gaara.

"Dios mío, Naruto, tranquilízate, no pasa nada, sólo habrá venido a darte las gracias por ayudarle con el ataque akatsuki, no empieces a ponerte nervioso".

puf, esto da un calor terrible - Dijo el de la arena dejando su calabaza en el suelo, y poniéndose en la tumbona de al lado del rubio.

A Naruto cada vez le subía más el pulso. Por una parte, le gustaba muchísimo Gaara y se moría por tener algo con él pero al mismo tiempo... ¿Qué posibilidades tenía? Seguro que Gaara era hetero, como todos...

Pero... había venido a verlo, y últimamente parecía especialmente simpático con él... Pero que tontería, sólo porque fuera amable no significaba nada, eran invenciones suyas...

"Bueno, voy a dejar de hacer conjeturas absurdas, tengo que parar ya" - pensó Naruto.

Esto... Naruto...

¿Sí? - "oh, dios mío, parece que quiere decir, algo,¿será lo que pienso?" - Naruto interior nº1.

"No digas tonterías, ya sabes que no lo es, no puede ser tan fácil" - Naruto interior nº 2.

Pues... verás... yo quería agradecerte que me salvaras cuando me raptó Akatsuki... y... bueno,... también quería... preguntarte... ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Naruto no se lo podía creer, tanto tiempo reprimido, pensando que era imposible, y resulta que a él también le gustaba ¡era demasiado bonito para ser verdad!.

Me,... me encantaría

Vió como el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminaba y al tiempo que le cogía de la mano que tenía colgando de la tumbona. Gaara, no se pudo resistir más, se levantó y le dió un largo beso, Naruto podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos, notaba como le iba saliendo chakra de la exitación.

Entonces Gaara abrió la boca y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta mientras él jugueteaba con ella, la rozaba con sus dientes, la hacía chocar con su lengua... por kami-sama, esperaba que aquello nunca acabara.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, jugando con las lenguas hasta que se separaron:

Gaara... Te Quiero.

Yo también te quiero, Naru.

Ambos estaban exitadísimos y les bastó como mirarse un momento a los ojos (y otro momento al paquete muajaaja) para saber que querían seguir en un sitio más privado que la terraza de Naruto.

Gaari, ¿quieres que vayamos adentro?

A Gaara le brillaron los ojos, y respondió volviendo a fundirse con él en un beso, pero esta vez aprovechando que se habían puesto de pie para ir llevándole hacia la puerta que daba a su habitación.

Cuando Naruto llegó a estar con la espalda contra la puerta, palpó con la mano hasta encontrar el manillar para poder abrirla sin tener que separar sus labios de gaara, y una vez que la abrió entraron y se abalanzaron sobre la cama.

Naru, me pones muchísimo cuándo **sólo** llevas ese bañador que te pones para tomar el sol, aunque ahora tal vez sería más adecuado llamarlo tienda de campaña – Dijo Gaara con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Tú sin embargo vas muy tapadito para el calor que hace, ¿porqué no te quitas esa ropa de Kazekage?

Dicho y hecho, en menos que canta un gallo Gaara estaba tal y como vino al mundo.

Vaya, sí que lo tienes todo pelirrojo – le dijo el zorro con cara de picarón – y estás tan empalmado como yo.

Naruto se quitó el bañador y se metieron los dos en la cama, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso mientras agarraba el árbol mayor de la selva pelirroja y le hacía una paja celestial a Gaara.

A Gaara se le puso una expresión de placer que puso aún más cachondo a Naruto, cuya boca dejó huérfano el rostro del pelirrojo para ir besándole el cuello, el pecho, el adomen y finalmente llegar al falo, metiéndosela toda en la boca para satisfacción del Gaara.

El Kazekage no quería ser el único que recibiera placer así al mismo tiempo empezó a moldear un poco de su arena más fina y suave, y la hizo masturbar a Naruto que pasó a poner también cara de estar en el paraíso.

Por kami-sama, no sabía que pudieras hacer estas cosas con la arena, es incluso más suave que una persona. Claro que eso me acaba de dar una idea – dijo un momento antes de volver a tener ocupada la boca.

Gaara vió cómo concentraba un poco de chakra en un dedo y lo paseaba por su culo, metiéndole el dedo con su aura azul. Por un momento iba a decirle que fuera a por lubricante, pero el chakra ya estaba haciendo esa función y con tanto acierto que le resultaba incluso más fácil que cuando practicaba en casa con lubricante.

¡Oh, sí!... Me encanta sentir tu chakra en mí.

Y a mí tu arena, Gaari. ¿te ves preparado para ser uke, mi amor?

Bueno, esto,... hay algo que quería decirte...

Naruto se dió cuenta de Gaara requería su atención, así que muy a su pesar dejó de darle placer por un momentos para subir hasta su altura, darle un apasionado beso y tranquilizarle:

Sea lo que sea, me lo puedes decir. Para mí lo más importante es que te quiero, y si no te sientes preparado o te pasa cualquier otra cosa puedes contar conmigo.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del pelirrojo. A pesar de que ultimamente había conseguido ser aceptado en su aldea, nunca había sentido que le apoyaran tan incondicionalmente y con tanto cariño. No podía contener tanta felicidad y se puso a llorar como un niño.

Naruto se dió cuenta de ello y le estrechó contra sí, rodeándolo con sus brazos y haciéndole sentir protegido. Tras unos minutos, se volvió a recomponer y le dijo:

Te quiero mucho, zorrito mío. Sólo quería que supieras que soy virgen, y que tú eres el primero con el que he estado, y que quiero que seas tú quien me desvirgue.

La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo pero yo también soy virgen, así que estamos iguales – confesó el rubio mientras acariciaba tiernamente a Gaara.

Bueno, dejad reviews aunque sea para decirme que voy demasiado lento o empalagoso o si por el contrario os ha gustado, estoy abierto a críticas positivas o negativas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.


End file.
